Son of Gods
by TheWritersJournal
Summary: When Xibalba and La Muerte son Kaili was born they couldn't be happier. But when they found out that Chakal was alive and has the Infinity Sword that can kill immortal Gods. They have no choice but to ask Manolo and Maria to raise him until it was safe to bring him home.
1. Old Enemies New Beginnings

As Xibalba yelps in pain when his wife La Muerte almost crushed his boney hand."I HATE YOU SO MUCH!" she yelled. Knowing it was just the pain talking Xibalba trying to calm her down. "Your doing good mi lady just give me one more push." said the mid wife. La Muerte gave it her all and started to push and scream as hard as she can and finally hearing her new born cry."Good graduations mi lady! You just gave birth to a healthy baby boy!" she said. When the new parents saw their son for the first time they were in tears of joy. Xibalba was crying the most knowing that his legacy will go on. When they got a closer look at their son they notice that he looks a lot like his father except his hair was black as the night sky. When he open his eyes, his parents was at awe."Balby look. He has my eyes." La Muerte cooed."Sure does mi amor.' Xibalba plant a kiss on his sons forehead and then planted one on his wife's beautiful lips. While the new parents were head over heels over their new addition unknown that something dark and evil is happening in the Land of the Living. In a cave not so far from San Angel a tall figure man with metal for arms and has four golden teeth is plotting a plan to get the Medal of Everlasting Life once more."Chakal we found it! We found Infinity Sword!" said one of his henchmen. Chakal stood up and ran towards him."Where is it? Where's the sword?" he barked. "Here my lord! Here's the sword!" the henchman give the sword to Chakal. The Infinity Sword is magic sword that is known to kill Gods and any immortal being."Finally the Infinity Sword is mine at last! Now I can get the Medal of Everlasting Life once more!" Chakal laughed evilly and so does his men.

Back at the Land of the Remembered Xibalba and La Muerte were thinking of a name to call their little miracle."Have you thought of any names yet my love?"La Muerte asked."How about Kaili?" Xibalba ask his wife. La Muerte looked down at her son and smiled because that name means deity or God. "Kaili is a perfect name." she planted a smile kiss on her sons chubby little cheek. While the family was about to head towards La Muerte castle the Candle Maker ran into them."Guys I have some bad news man. Very, very bad news!" the Candle Maker said in his booming voice,"Whats wrong Candle?" Xibalba questioned."Do you guys remember Chakal the bandit king? Well in the Book of Life says he's still alive and has the Infinity Sword and will soon be looking for the medal." said the wax God. La Muerte gasped and started crying."What should we do about Kaili? Its not safe for him here." she sobbed. Xibalba looked in his wife eyes, heartbroken that he had to say this."We have to hide him in the mortal realm until we know is safe to bring him back home." his eyes become glossy and started to cry his own tears."But where?" La Muerte questioned. Xibalba thought about it and had an idea."We can asked the Sanchez family to take him in for awhile" La Muerte thought about it and agreed. Before doing so they had to turn their baby human so he will blend in. The next day the family went to the Land of the Living in their disguises and handed towards the Sanchez house hold. Xibalba knocked on the door. Manolo answered." Can I help you two?" he asked."Manolo is us La Muerte and Xibalba." La Muerte responded. Manolo surprised and let the two Gods in."Whats going on?" Maria asked."I want you two do us a favor." Xibalba looked at them desperately." What kind of favor?"Manolo looked at them with a confused looked."We need you two looked over our son Kaili for awhile." Xibalba answered. "What for?" Maria asked. They explained everything to them and after they we're finish the Sanchez's we're at awed."So what do you say?" La Muerte looked at them hoping they will say yes."Will happy to take him in." Maria said happily." Thank you so much! We owe you for this!'" La Muerte said in relief. "No need we are glad to help." Manolo said to her. Before they left they said their good byes to their beloved baby. "Good bye mijo." Xibalba rubbed his sons head. "By mi bebe." she kissed him on the cheek. And they finally left their son with his new family hoping seeing him again.


	2. Little Soldier

A few days after Kaili parents left him in the care of the Sanchez's. That's when the Sanchez's realized parenting was harder as they thought. Kaili wouldn't stop crying and they did everything to ease his tears so they can have a restful goodnight sleep" Shh calm down mi niño pequeño. Everything is alright." Maria told crying Kaili."I don't understand why his crying so much. We fed him. Change him. And even giving him a nice bath. What else can there be?" Manolo complained. "Maybe you could sing to him?" Maria suggested. Manolo thought about it. "Not a bad idea." So Manolo grab his guitar and started singing.

_Toro, I am humbled._

_For tonight I understand_

_Your royal blood was never meant_

_To decorate this sand_

_You've suffered great injustice _

_So have thousands before you_

_I offered an a apology_

_And one long overdue_

_I am sorry_

_Toro, I am sorry_

_Hear my song_

_And I know I sing the truth_

_Although we were bred to fight_

_I reach for kindness in your heart tonight_

_And if you can forgive_

_And if you can forgive_

_Love will truly live _

_And if you can forgive_

_And if you can forgive_

_Love can truly live_

_And if you forgive_

_And if you forgive_

_Love can truly live_

As Manolo finished his song, Kaili was fast asleep in Maria's arms."Aw his so much cuter when his not crying." Maria chuckled."Sure dose mi amor." And both Manolo and Maria went to bed with their new addition. The next day the new parents finally have the courage to bring Kaili outside to see the town. But there's one problem. How in the heck they going to explained Kaili to the whole town? "Manolo what are we going to do? How are we going to explain to the people about Kaili?" Maria ask in concern."Just tell them that his parents left him in our door step and they left the note saying that they can't take care of him anymore." Manolo responded. Maria thought about it and nodded in agreement. As they went to go see Maria's father General Posada they were stopped by their long time friend Joaquin."Manny! Maria! Hows it been?!" Just then Joaquin notice the bundle cuddling into Maria's arms."Hey I didn't know you guys were pregnant!" Joaquin said in shocked."We're not. Little Kaili here was dropped off by his parents on our door step." Manolo explained."Man poor kid. Its really sad that his parents do that to him. And it's real sad that you guys gave him a girls name." Maria and Manolo gave Joaquin the evil eye."What?" Joaquin said in confusion. When they finally got to General Posada's they were a little nervous on how he was going to respond to the news .Manolo knocked on his door and one of his butlers opens it."Can I help you?" the butler asked. "Yes we came to see my father." Maria said. The butler didn't realize it was Maria and kindly lead them to him. They finally saw Maria's father and walk towards him. "Hola papa." Said Maria."Hola my little girl. Hey what have you got there in your arms?" he ask. Maria showed Kaili to her father and he almost got an heart attack."Ay! Why didn't you tell me you two were pregnant!" he shouted." Because we adopted him." Manolo told him. General Posada was angry at first but when he saw little Kaili face he's often up a bit."Dose he got an name?" He asked."Yes is name is Kaili." Maria said." You two gave my grandson an girls name?" her father question.~ Jeez why does everyone thinks is a girls name?~ Manolo thought in frustration."It's not a girls name papa. His name simply means God or deity." Maria explained. Maria's father looked at with an understanding eye."Can I hold him?" he asked. Maria nodded and handed Kaili to him. When Kaili notice he wasn't in his parents arms he started to look at who it was that's holding him."Hola little one. I'm your grandpa." Posada said looking with pride Kaili started to pull on his grandpas moustache when he wasn't paying any attention."O dios mios!" he yelled." Your going to be one tough soldier I tell you that!" Posada said proudly. "Papa I think its not good idea" Maria said in concern."Why not? Have you seen my army mija? " he said."He dose have a point.." Manolo said."But what will happen if he gets injured or worse?" Manolo contenued."I keep a close eye on him. Trust me." Posada trying to change their minds. They thought about and the finally agreed. But hoping that Kaili parents will get him before that happens.

(Note: If you guys like to be friends with me go to DeviantArt my user name is lolgrace14)


	3. Surprise Visit

**(I'm so sorry that I haven't updated for a long time! I just came out of the worse writers block known to man kind.)**

Day by day it was hard for La Muerte and Xibalba not seeing their only son growing up. Especially for La Muerte. When Xibalba visits his wife he saw her in her throne in tears. "Mi amor what is wrong?" he ask hating to see his wife in tears. "I miss him so much Balby. I want to hold him in my arms again." she sobbed. Xibalba can feel her pain. He too, wants to hold his son and never want to let him go. Then he realize something. Tomorrow was The Day of the Dead. "Maybe you can my love." he said. "Huh?" she looked at him in confusion. "Do you know what tomorrow is?'' he ask. She thought about it and realizing what tomorrow is. "But Balby are you sure it will be safe? What about Chakal?"she looked at him with concern. "I think Chakal wouldn't be coming for us for awhile. Plus it would great to see how the Sanchez's been taking care of our boy." he said cheerfully. La Muerte thought about it once more and realizing her husband was right. So both parents were excited to see their beloved son again. Back at the Sanchez's both Manolo and Maria were now finishing decorating General Posada house for the big party for tomorrow. "I can't believe my dad actually agreed to take Kaili off our hands for awhile." Maria said happily. "yeah I just hope he change his mind about him joining his army. I don't want to explain to his parents why their boy is missing an arm or a leg." Manolo laughed. When they were all done laughing Maria's father walked in with Kaili in his arms. "So papa did Kaili gave you any trouble?" Maria asked before picking up Kaili carefully. "Nope. He was a happy little boy." Posada said with pride."So what did you two do?" ask Maria."I shown Kaili around town to see the sites. You should have seen his face light up when he saw all the food there!" Posada while giggling. "You didn't give him any sweets like you did last time did you?"Maria cock her eye brow at him."Of course not!" Posada said offend."Are you sure? The last time when he was with you it took me and Manolo three hours to calm him down before the sugar was completely out of him." Maria said with a little anger in her voice. "Mija I promise you I didn't give him any candy what so ever." Maria sigh hoping that her father was right. Then Manolo looked at the clock and realize how late it was. "Hey its getting kinda late. Time to get this little into bed." Maria saw the time too and said goodbye to her father and went home with her husband and child.

The next day around 9:00 pm after Manolo and Maria just got home from General Posada's Day of the Dead party there was a knock at the door. Manolo answered the door. When he opened it he saw a beautiful young girl that look like she was in her early twenties. Right next to her was an very old man that old enough to be her great grandfather. Not realizing it was La Muerte and Xibalba Manolo innocently ask the same question like he did when he promise to take custody of Kaili. "Can I help you two?" he ask. Like before La Muerte said the same answer." Manolo is us. La Muerte and Xibalba." she answered. When La Muerte introduce themselves Manolo immediately knows why they are here. They wanted to see their son. So Manolo showed to them living room where Kaili is playing with Chuy the family pet pig. When La Muerte saw her son for the first time in six months she started to cry. "Hi there mi bebe." La Muerte said while picking up her son. Kaili just looked at the women curiously not knowing that women was his mother. Xibalba can't believe how much his son grown and how much he looked like him. As the gods adore their son. Maria started to them a question. "Are you two just visiting or picking him up?" she ask."We're just visiting. It still not safe to bring him home yet." La Muerte said sadly. "Can I hold him?" ask Xibalba. La Muerte nodded and place Kaili in her husbands arms. Kaili immediately grab his father mustache and pull it hard. "Ay caramba!" Xibalba yelled. Luckily he pulled his facial hair out his sons hands just in time to save it. " Yeah he dose that. He almost pulled out my father mustache when he first hold Kaili." Maria giggled. A few hours has passed and it was time for the gods to head home. "Bye Kaili." said La Muerte and Xibalba sadly and disappeared.


	4. Uninvited Guests

A year went by since Chakal and his men found the Infinity sword and are still looking for a way to get the Medal of Everlasting Life. Then Chakal realizes something else he has to do. He has to destroy the people who defeated him. So he called out his army. "Men! Before we search any further. We will first go to the town of San Angel so I can destroy the people who defeated me!" So he and his army of bandits went to the town of San Angel unknown to him that he and his men are being watched. "Aw man! This not good news yo!" The Candle Maker panicked. "I know they should've hide him in a better place! Now I must warn them!" So the Candle Maker went to warn Xibalba and La Muerte. Back at the town of San Angel, Manolo and Maria are just finishing up the last of the decorations for Kaili's first birthday party along with the Rodriguez brothers. "Man I can't believe it's already been a year! Look how much he grown!" Said Pepe happily. "Yeah bro! Soon the ladies will be all over him!" Said Pancho nudging on Manolo shoulder. "Well what you expect from a Sanchez man?" Manolo said with pride. Maria just rolled her eyes and smiled. "So Manolo speaking of Sanchez's where is the little Sanchez anyway?" Pablo ask. " Oh, his out with my father again." Said Maria. "Those two are very close." She smiled. "Are you sure it's idea? Did he like tried to teach your son to hold a sword one time?" Ask Pepe in concern. Maria thought about it, and realize it was not the best idea. But she lost her train of thought when she heard her father coming. "Guess whose back with the birthday boy!" General Posada yelled with joy holding up his grandson making him laugh. So after an hour of finishing up it was time for the party to start. The party was glorious and festive. The people were dancing and the band were playing happily. Nothing can ruin this moment. As soon all the dancing was over it was time to handing out gifts. The first one is Joaquin. "Happy birthday Kaili." He said. Maria has to opened the gift cause Kaili was way too young to open it his self. When she open Joaquin gift it was a little wooden toy that looked like him. Maria gave him a ' Are you kidding me? ' look. "What? The kid need something awesome. Who is more awesome than me?" Joaquin said with innocent glare. Maria just rolled her eyes. The next one was from the Rodriguez brothers. " Hey us next!" said Pepe. The gift was a guitar for when Kaili gets older. "Thank you. He'll love it when he gets older." Said Manolo. And last and not least a gift from General Posada. " I hope you find this gift very useful." When Manolo and Maria opened with no surprise is was a toy sword. "Really papa?" Maria scowled. "What? The boy need to start early." General Posada said.

Before Maria was going to bark at her father. Two boys ran into the mansion and said "Chakal is here!" The people thought the boy's were joking and started to laugh. But they soon quit laughing when they hear canons outside. The people looked outside and they saw Chakal and his men about a few yards away. " Chakal I-I thought you were dead!" Said Joaquin in fear. "You thought I be defeated easily by the likes of you three? Ha!" Chakal said in cruel voice. And then La Muerte and Xibalba appears as soon as they got the Candle Maker message. _ ' How can we be so foolish? ' _Xibalba thought. But the Gods can't interfere. Cause Chakal has the Infinity Sword. If they get one scratch they will die in the matter of minute's. They can only hope that the three amigos will be able to defeat Chakal again.

(Hey I am so sorry for the late update. I know I'm lazy. And I didn't know you guys like my story of that much. I thought I be judge at. And I know my chapter short.)


	5. Its Finally Over

As the towns people tremble in fear. Manolo, Maria, and Joaquin are trying to figure out a plan to defeat Chakal." How can we defeat him? His gotten stronger last time and with much bigger weapon." Said Joaquin. "Hey,that doesn't sound like the Joaquin I use to know." Manolo smirked. Joaquin just gave him the evil eye. But before Joaquin was about to say something smart Chakal throw the first punch at him sending him flying. "Joaquin!" He screamed out his name as he crush into the statue of his father and then falling on the ground hard. Maria went to help her friend. While Manolo tries to get Chakal away from them. " Chakal over here!" Manolo yelled. And Chakal went for Manolo and starting to hitting him. But lucky Manolo was super fast and dodge his every move. "Can't catch me!" Mocked Manolo. "Hold still!" Yell Chakal. And started swinging once more. Manolo keeps dodging him. Until….SMACK! Manolo went flying just like Joaquin did and was knock out cold. Maria and Joaquin ran over to Manolo to if his alright." Manny are you okay?! Speak to me!" Said Joaquin as he tries to wake up his best friend. As if all hope has been lost Manolo finally woke up. "What happened?" Manolo ask. "You were knocked out for a second." Maria responded. But their joy was short lived when they realized that they still need a plan. And fast. While the amigos were fighting the bandits Manolo thought of something. " Do you guys remember how Chakal was blown up two years ago?" Manolo ask. Both of his friends nodded. " What if we do the same thing but with gun powder? " he said while punching one of the bandits in the face. "But will it destroy the whole town?" Joaquin ask. "Not if we put it far away from it as far as possible" Manolo said. "But how are we going to lead Chakal away from San Angel?" Maria ask. "We have to take the Infinity Sword from him and us it as bait." He respond. "But Thats crazy! He'll chop us up and fed us to the vultures!" Joaquin yelled."We have to take that chance amigo. For the sake of San Angel we have to take that chance." Manolo said. Joaquin still think it's a bad idea but have no choice but to take it.

"People of San Angel get all the gun powder we have and go to the last gate! Papa take Kaili some where safe!" Maria commanded." But Maria!" Her father said with concern. "I'll be okay papa! You just have to trust me!" She said. Posada nodded and took Kaili some where safe. And the towns folk did what they were told and got all the gun powder and went away far from San Angel towards the gate. As the towns people left. Manolo, Maria, and Joaquin were about to attack. They were caught off guard when suddenly Manolo family and even Joaquin father Captain Mondragon were came out of the ground. They look at their family with confused looks and heard a voice saying "We think you guys should have some help!" Yelled La Muerte. Hey the God's can't interfere but their ancestors can!"Thanks! We kinda needed this like fifteen minutes ago but thanks anyway!" Said Manolo. So the amigos and their undead family started to charge at Chakal and his army of thieves head on. The Adelita twins were punching. Luis was hitting. And Joaquin father was knocking some heads. But they still need the Infinity Sword for their plan to work. So Manolo called out two of his family members to help him get it."Jorge! Carmelo! We need to get the sword from Chakal!" He said. "On it Manolo" Said Jorge. "Let's do this!" Said Carmelo. So the three of the Sanchez men went after the Infinity Sword. Carmelo was the first one to attack and started to swinging his fist at him. But miss and Chakal smacked him in the face. Jorge was next but just like Carmelo he was smacked down. But both of them still got up and start to attack at him once again. But unknown to Chakal that Manolo was on his back and started to grab the sword. When he got got it he started to yell at him. "Hey Chakal look what I got!" He mocked. Chakal saw this and was running after him. " Get that back!" Hr commanded. But Manolo was still running. Back at the gate the towns people were just finishing the last of the gun powder. Soon they saw Manolo running towards them along with Chakal right behind him. The people tremble in fear once again. "Okay! Everyone back to the town we can handle this from here!" Yell Joaquin. The towns went back only leaving only Maria, Joaquin, and the undead behind. "So how are we going to do this?" Maria ask. "I don't know. Manny kinda left that one out." Said Joaquin. Soon Manolo was only a couple of feet from them." So Manny what the plan now?" Ask Joaquin. "I have to throw the sword into the powder and light it up. Along with Chakal." He responded. His friends nodded. Soon Chakal was right in front of them."Give me back my sword right now!" He shouted."you want it? Come and get it!" Manolo threw the sword into the gun powder and Chakal ran after it. Then Joaquin light up the powder and started running. Soon the whole gang started to run too. A couple seconds later there was a huge explosion. Destroy both Chakal and the sword. Everyone was sigh in relief. "It's finally over." Said Maria. "Just hope it never happens again." Said Manolo. A couple of days later there was a knock on the door. Manolo opened it and saw Xibalba and La Muerte. Manolo let the two God's in. "Thank you for raising our son." Said the dark God. " It was no problem my lord." Maria said while handing over Kaili with a sad face. "We will miss you little one." Maria said softly. "Yes. But we will see you again someday, Mijo." Said Manolo with a sad smile. "Let's go home" Xibalba said Xibalba. Manolo and Maria said their goodbyes and the God's said their goodbyes to them and vanish with their son.


	6. Epilogue

"Mama! Papa!" Kaili cried out. "Calm down mijo!" Xibalba said trying to calm his son down. But Kaili is still crying his lungs out. Just then his wife La Muerte walked in to check on her son."His still crying?" She ask. "Si, no matter what I do he still wouldn't stop!" Xibalba said frustration. La Muerte sigh. She knows all too well why her son is crying. "I know you miss them but you will be okay with us." His mother said calmly. Kaili started to calm a little bit more but still crying. "Give him to me, my love." Xibalba gave Kaili to his wife. "Shh, it's okay my Pequeña. Everything will be all right. Don't cry." She said to her son. Kaili started to finally stop and look at his mother with a watery eyes. Xibalba was dumbstruck._ ' How dose she do that?'_ He thought. Soon Kaili was off to sleep in his mothers arms. "Its gotta take him a long time to get use to all of this." Xibalba whispered. "Well we have all the time we need mi Vida." La Muerte whispered back. The next day all of the Remembered celebrated the return of their Prince. All the calacas were dancing and the band was playing. It was the most joys day in the Remembered. But Kaili was still scared. He cried and snuggled into his mother's arms. La Muerte giggled. "Its okay Pequeña. They will not hurt you I promise." She said trying to soothe his tears away. Again Kaili stopped and snuggled even more into her arms. "Okay all of you. Leave my nìno alone before you freaked him out even more." Xibalba said. "Xibalba!" La Muerte said in annoyance. " What? He obviously didn't like it. Besides this is still new to him." He said. Well she can't ague with that. Kaili only lived with them for only a week. Soon Kaili opened his red eyes and looked at his father. Normally he would have cried but he did something that surprises his parents. He reach out his arms for him. Xibalba was swelled up with pride and gladly picked up his son. "Your not afraid of me anymore huh mijo?" He said to his son with joy. Kaili moved his head side to side like he was saying 'no' to him. Xibalba gave his son a wet tarry kiss on his forehead and made Kaili giggle. ' Maybe it wouldn't take as long as I think ' Xibalba thought to himself. Just than the Candle Maker arrives. " What up?!" Candle ask. Kaili saw him and snuggled up into his fathers chest. " Yeah he scares me too mijo." Xibalba said to him. Candle ignore that comment and went over to his friends and nephew. " So how is the little man doing?" He ask. " He still get scared but is doing better." La Muerte said to Candle. "Well guys I'm here for a reason." Candle said. "And that is?" Xibalba said in annoyance. " Well the Book of Life says that Kaili wouldn't be King in the Remembered or the Forgotten. He'll be king in both! Isn't that great?! So you two can retire together when he gets older!" He said excitedly. Xibalba and La Muerte we're shocked. _' Both realms? '_ La Muerte thought. _' Our kid will hate us later. '_ Xibalba he said to himself.

(This story was a pain in the butt! I know its a short but again this is my first "real" one. But don't worry I'll make a sequel to this and it going to be much longer and way better I promise.)


End file.
